heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Puffin Coding
testamundo P U F F I N This floofy boi belongs to Jelly!!!! Please Do Not edit or use without permission!!! Coding also by Raybean : : A P P E A R A N C E Structure Puffin is a Snowborn PolarWing dragonet. Like most PolarWings his body is completely covered in somewhat short fur except for around his neck, chest, tail tip, and ankles. Those parts of his body are covered in lion mane like floof, especially around his his neck and chest. The fur on his underbelly is slightly longer then the rest of his body, but not super long. He has a rounded lion shaped head and snout, and a slightly beak shaped snout tip. His ears are lynx like, and his horns are slightly different then a normal PolarWing’s. They spilt into two at the tip like a fork instead of being more antler like. As for his eyes, Puffin has big round eyes that sparkle in the light, and unlike most PolarWing dragonets, his canines don’t stick out of his mouth. The rest of Puffin’s body is like an average PolarWing dragonet’s. It is cat like, and his tail is long with a big floof of fur on the tip. His ankles also have large patches of floof, along with the tips of his wings. The rest of his wings are covered in soft feathers, and are larger then most PolarWing wings. As for his paws, Puffin’s are big like a lynx’s. He is able to retract his sharp and curved claws into his paws like other PolarWings can. Colors Being a Snowborn, Puffin has some unusual PolarWing coloring. He is still mostly white like and average PolarWing, but he has a hue of different blues to his fur. His horns, claws, and sides of his snouts have a rainbow colored patterns to them. The inside of his ears, nose, and mouth are a purplish blue, and his eyes are an emerald green. : |} : P E R S O N A L I T Y Puffin is an adorable, loving, and adventure having dragonet that loves to make friends and enjoys exploring. He likes to play with his sister and friends, and on cold nights curl up to his mama and sleep. He can be very energetic and loud, but also lazy and quiet. He is extremely curious and his main goal is to learn who his papa is. He is terrified of his magic, and scared to use it in case he hurts someone with it. He also loves exploring, and sometimes even forgets he’s a prince. : |} : A B I L I T I E S / S K I L L S Frostbite: Like all PolarWings, Puffin has frostbite. He has venom in his teeth that flows through his victim’s veins and numbs their entire body. If enough venom is injected into his victim their heart and brain will stop. Snowstealth: Puffin has an ability called Snowstealth which allows him to completely disappear in snow. All PolarWings can do this, but it takes practice to master it. Females use this skill to hunt since PolarWings are ambush hunters. Snowpaws: Puffin is a Snowborn PolarWing witch gives him a special ability called Snowpaws. This ability allows him to control snow that hasn’t yet hit the ground. For example he can control where blizzard’s go, and make patches of safe areas where snow won’t fall. Excellent snowball making and throwing skills: Puffin can make and throw snowballs so fast and well that some call him the Young Master. He practiced from the day he came out of his cave, and his mother and sister helped him. Weaknesses~ '''Fear: '''Puffin is terrified of his magic and using it. He gets so scared of using it that he loses control. '''Childish: '''Puffin is still a very young dragonet, so he’s still learning what’s right and wrong, and what to do in certain situations. He makes mistakes like every kid does. : : R E L A T I O N S H I P S lipsum : : G A L L E R Y : :